


these are my ships and i love them

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belgium National Team, Blowjobs, Brazil National Team, Domestic Bliss, English National Team, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard: interview questions don't often cause flashbacks, not like this (726 words)Philippe Coutinho/Neymar: sometimes it's like they have a kid (2500 words/Sexy)John Stones/Kyle Walker: a grumpy Stonesy is still a cute Stonesy (1391 words/Kinda Sexy)Dries Mertens/Jan Vertonghen: everyone on this team loves to fuck and Thor is tired of it (1676 words/Dirty Sexy)





	1. Eden Hazard/Kevin De Bruyne

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is based on this adorable interview from 2013. I can't get over how freaking cute Kevin is. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enFxQ4RZ_ks

“Who has the biggest mouth?”

 

It’s a weird question. Such a weird question immediately following a perfectly normal question and now Kevin has the fight the urge to turn his head to look straight at Eden who’s eyes he can feel on his forehead. Team interviews were always fun, especially if it was just a small group where it wasn’t hard to talk but this interview had been going on for about ten minutes and Eden had already made an under the table comment about Jan and Mousa and now with that stupid and weird question Kevin felt his cheeks flush as the rest of his teammates joined him in silence. Kevin couldn’t contain the small chuckle as Eden lifted an eyebrow at him. Reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand, making an awkward gesture with his fingers Kevin tore his eyes away from Eden, hoping that his cheeks weren’t flushing. The same memory had to be playing through Eden’s head as well, Kevin thought as he looked back to the interviewer. Now wasn’t the time for those thoughts, no time to remember every detail of their night together which had begun with yet another odd question.

“Which one of us gives the best head you think?”

Kevin shook the thought from his mind, getting a hard on in the middle of a recorded video was not the way he was going to spend this afternoon even if the flashes of Eden on his knees, then Kevin himself gazing up at Eden’s flushed body-

Fuck no, no erections while talking about teammates.

The next question Kevin missed but was easily able to interpret from the way Eden answered, jokingly imitating Vincent and his never-ending list of excuses for being late to practice. Eden had turned himself in his chair, his back facing the camera as he consistently made eye contact with Kevin. Kevin held back a groan as Eden’s eyes lingered on his face before glancing down to Kevin’s crotch, his mind obviously still on the previous question as well despite his coolness in answering. 

“Who scores the best with the ladies?”

Well, given that half of the team is fucking each other, that’s an odd one to answer.

Kevin admires how calm and collected Eden looks while he watches Rom answer the question, opposite of Kevin’s awkward and obviously uncomfortable demeanor as he laughs along with the jokes. His eyes fall on Eden time and time again, always feeling inadequate in the way he shifts in his seat, his body language showing off how uneasy he is. But there Eden sits, relaxed and cool as he smiles and laughs. Eden’s eyes meet Kevin’s and it’s so easy for Kevin to lose himself just staring right back. 

But he doesn’t. At least not on camera.

Instead he looks away, hides his face in his hand for a moment and smiles.


	2. Neymar/Philippe Coutinho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it feels like Gabriel is Phil and Neymar's kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a perfect 2500 words and I wasn't looking to write that much but i kinda like it. Also, there is sexy things so be warned.

Sometimes, it kinda feels like they have a kid. 

 

It’s not bad. Philippe loves Gabriel, remembers what it was like just a few years ago at his age. Knows it can be intimidating, finding yourself surrounded by so many big, loud personalities. So, when Gabriel trains alongside them, plays alongside them and eventually always ends up alongside them, Philippe never complains. Neither does Neymar. As far as Neymar is concerned, Gabriel is a precious little child to be protected and guided along the path to greatness in the Brazilian shirt. So, Philippe sits back with a smile on his face as Neymar parades Gabi around, arm slung over the younger man’s shoulder or his phone shoved in Gabi’s face as he posts countless videos of the younger man. Philippe thinks it’s cute, snaps his own pictures of the two but keeps them to himself. Because no matter how close Gabriel is to them both, Philippe has full confidence in Neymar and what they have between them. 

That being said, Philippe isn’t immune to that little green monster.

Philippe learns this after going an entire training session without so much as a glance in his direction from Neymar. Gabi hasn’t managed to score a goal yet and Neymar has taken it on himself to make sure the boy stays happy and upbeat, letting him know that his chances will come. Philippe finds himself with Marcelo and Bobby, always keeping an eye on Neymar. After practice, when Philippe tells Marcelo he is planning on taking a nap before lunch, Philippe makes sure to catch Neymar’s attention. 

He peels the sweaty training shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulder as he bends over to pick up a water bottle. He moves slowly, trying not to make it too obvious that he’s looking for attention. Philippe hopes that too anyone else it looks like Phil is just a bit timid of cramping up, not that he is deliberately putting his ass on display for someone behind him. When he straightens his back, Philippe takes a sip of the water before turning his head back to check if he had succeeded. Stood halfway across the field facing Philippe with a ball rolling between himself and Gabi, Neymar stood, his eyes trained on Philippe’s figure before trailing up to meet his eyes. Philippe didn’t consider himself to be good at the art of seduction, but watching Neymar’s expression grow serious, his body beginning to show signs of the dominance Phil would cry out for when given the opportunity to be alone with Neymar, he knew the sultry look in his eyes he had tried to convey had indeed worked. Turning his head back around, Philippe set back down the water bottle before heading inside. After explaining his need for a nap to a couple other teammates who asked as he diverged off the given path and walked back towards the elevator, Philippe finally found himself alone on his floor. The hotel had set all the rooms to be unlocked unless the player within each room felt a need to lock it themselves, so Philippe strolled into Neymar’s room, just a few doors down from his own and made himself comfortable. 

He had only just gotten off both of his shoes when Neymar appeared in the doorway, eyes immediately finding Philippe sat on his bed as Phil tossed his second shoe to the ground. 

“Hello Ney,” Phil greeted, acting as naïve as he could bear while he tossed his shirt over with the shoes. Philippe crawled backwards to fully rest on the bed, leaning on his elbows as he watched Neymar slip of his shoes, still standing in the doorway with his gaze focused on Phil. Philippe suppressed a shudder as he watched Neymar’s eyes run up and down the length of his body, lingering on his crotch which was beginning to show signs of his arousal as Neymar slipped off his own training shirt.

“What’s all this about baby?” Neymar asked, not wasting anytime slipping off his shorts as well, leaving him in a tight pair of black briefs as he climbed onto the foot of the bed before Phil. Philippe watched him, pulling his leg closer to his body as Neymar reached out to touch, causing Neymar to meet his eyes, a pout dancing on his lips.

“We haven’t had any chance to talk today,” Philippe explained, cocking his head to the side as Neymar raised an eyebrow at him, reaching out to rest his hand on Philippe’s thigh. Neymar’s thumb began to slowly rub against the exposed skin, fingers stretching out to brush against the fabric of Philippe’s short, encouraging them to ride up further, exposing more of the unblemished skin. “This morning, during training, I don’t think we’ve said more that two words to each other today. Had to get you alone to get a proper greeting,” Philippe answered, face maintaining an innocent countenance though the slight bitterness of his tone was enough to get the message through to Neymar. Neymar’s eyes squinted slightly in confusion before the realization flooded his features, the understanding fading into something else. 

Philippe loved Neymar for many reasons. His very complex emotions were one of them. The mixture of lust, amusement and mischief that was evident on Neymar’s face was enough to make Philippe smile as a devious smirk appeared on Neymar’s lips.

“Not getting enough of my attention baby? Do you need some private time to make up for it?” Neymar asked, making Phil laugh while also making his cock throb in his shorts when Neymar’s hand gently cupped him through the fabric.

“Come on Ney,” Phil whispered, grinding up into the hand as Neymar ducked his head down, moving to press wet kisses against the skin of the inside of Phil’s thighs. A drawn-out moan from Phil and the introduction of his hand into Neymar’s curls was enough to convince Neymar to pull down Phil’s shorts and underwear in one go. Neymar didn’t speak as he littered kisses all around Phil’s crotch, taking Phil’s fingers tightening on his head as a sign to suck the tip of Phil’s dick into his mouth. Philippe fell back against the bed with a broken moan as Neymar suckled his cock, not taking him too deep but focusing on the stimulation as his hand wrapped around the base. As he began to bob his head, Neymar’s free hand snuck underneath Phil, his fingers seeking out the puckered hole of Philippe’s entrance. When his fingertip brushed against the sensitive skin Neymar was awarded with a low whimper as Phil’s hips moved against him, trying to push his dick further into Neymar’s mouth while also trying to grind against the finger rubbing his ass. Neymar suppressed a smile, giving in and dropping his mouth further on Philippe’s cock till the tip was as close to touching Neymar’s throat as possible without gagging. Neymar continued to suck on him, index finger lightly massaging Phil’s entrance as the man before Neymar continued to moan and whimper like he had no control over himself. Neymar pulled his mouth away from Phil, much to the other man’s disapproval as his fingers wound around the strands of Neymar’s hair and attempted to pull him back.

“Get the lube for me princess. Top drawer, and then I’ll make you feel good,” Neymar instructed, voice beginning to grow hoarse as Philippe let out a groan in frustration, following Neymar’s orders after a moment when he realized Neymar wasn’t going to continue with his previous actions until Philippe had done so. Phil contorted his body so he was able to reach the drawer, grabbing around blindly till he felt something that could resemble lube. Pulling his hand back Phil managed to glance at the small bottle to confirm it was what he had been looking for before tossing it down beside his hip for Neymar.

“Hurry up Ney,” Phil pleaded, impatient as Neymar removed both of his hands to grab the lube though he dug his elbows into either side of Philippe’s hips, pressing his abdomen against Phil’s crotch to trap his hips and thighs into place as he popped open the lube over Phil’s stomach. 

“I got you Phil, you know that,” Neymar replied. Phil heard the lube being squeezed from the bottle, a loose drop landing on his skin as Neymar coated his fingers. “I got you,” Neymar repeated, moving his hand back under Phil to against press his finger against the tight entrance. Neymar heard a low whine tear through Phil’s throat as the tip of his finger pressed inside, quickly countering the uncomfortable feeling by returning his mouth it’s place around Phil’s cock. Phil’s fingers moved again in Neymar’s hair, holding him close but letting Neymar dictate his own pace as he began to work his finger inside Phil. 

Laying back, legs spread wide open and fully naked on the bed, Neymar’s mouth swallowing his cock and fingers spreading his ass, Phil sighed contently. At first it had felt odd that he could feel so safe and right in such a situation. One that he had always been taught was sinful. But as Neymar began to stretch him, scissoring his two fingers that he had worked into Phil, all thoughts of others’ opinions on what they were doing faded far away. All there was in the world was Philippe and Neymar, together as they always were. 

“I’m ready Neymar, come on,” Philippe attempted to punctuate his declaration with a move of the hips but found himself unable to do so from the way Neymar was pining him down. With a loud pop, Neymar removed his mouth from around Phil, dropping his head to lay more kisses against the skin around him. 

“You don’t want me to make you come now?” Neymar asked, a bit confused as Phil pushed himself up so that he could look down at Neymar, arms shaking slightly

“I don’t want to come unless I’m coming with you inside of me,” Phil insisted, causing Neymar to bite back a groan as he pulled his fingers out from inside of Phil, reaching again for the lube as he sat up onto his knees between Phil’s spread thighs. 

“Your wish is my command princess,” Neymar smiled, squeezing some more lube into his hand before coating his dick in the clear substance. Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname, instead shifting himself further up the bed so that Neymar who followed him the whole way would have more room. Neymar waited until Phil had settled himself before reaching above him to grab one of the pillows, moving it under Phil’s back as his hands lingered, pressing soothingly into Phil’s torso.

“Ney,” Phil called out, Neymar letting his eyes travel the whole way up across Phil’s chest and up the column of his neck before their eyes met, a stupid smile on Neymar’s face as he gazed down at his lover. Phil smiled back, reaching out to grip Neymar’s hips as Neymar moved his own hand to rest against Phil’s head, his forearm brushing Phil’s cheek as he sat further up, positioning himself against Phil. Neymar reached down with his free hand to wrap around his cock, stroking it a couple times before he pressed the tip to Phil’s slightly loosened entrance. Taking in a deep breath, Neymar began to press in, eyes not leaving Phil’s face as the younger man gasped. Neymar didn’t stop until he couldn’t push himself any further into Phil. Philippe had closed his eyes somewhere along the way, overcome with the feeling of Neymar inside of him, taking up all the space within him and filling it with himself. When Neymar bottomed out Phil struggled to breath, pressing his hand against Neymar’s chest to feel for a guide as he calmed himself. Neymar waited, not pulling out but simply moving his hips against Phil’s, maintaining the pressure but not giving any up as he hovered over Phil’s flushed body. 

Phil didn’t take long, finding himself moving his hips against Neymar as soon as his breathing evened out. Neymar continued to rock against him for a moment longer before he pulled himself out, his hand moving to hold onto Phil’s hip to stabilize them both as he thrust back in. Phil choked for lack of oxygen as Neymar repeated his movement, fucking a sharp gasp out of Phil as he moved. Spurred on by the tight heat, Neymar continued, his thrusts speeding up as moans and whimpers spilled from Phil’s lips. With every thrust Neymar’s pelvis brushed against the underside of Phil’s cock pressed between them both as Neymar fucked him. Phil reached up to hold onto both of Neymar’s shoulders as his pace increased, giving up any hope of keeping up and giving in to the desire to just hang on and enjoy the ride. 

 

“Where did you two run off to?” Marcelo questioned as Philippe and Neymar entered the dining hall. To anyone who didn’t know the two, they showed no signs to be suspicious of. No disheveled clothing or visible marks of the time the two spent in private. Philippe either didn’t hear the question or chose not to answer as he walked up to the food bar and began to make his plate. Neymar however lingered near Marcelo’s chair for a couple moments longer, sending the elder man a knowing look before he joined Phil, his hand resting comfortably on Phil’s waist as he grabbed his own plate. Marcelo looked away from the two to Bobby who sat opposite of him along with Danilo, Gabriel and Miranda.

“Oh damn, Ney’s gonna be all post coital during the second session now isn’t he? I really wanted to practice freekicks with Phil,” Bobby pouted, biting into his sandwich as Marcelo laughed, looking back over to see Neymar leaning into Phil, his lips just an inch away from Phil’s neck as he spoke. 

“Post what?” Gabi asked, looking between the two of them with a mixture of shock and confusion. Marcelo couldn’t help the smile on his face as he threw his arm around the kid’s shoulder, hearing Danilo let out a loud laugh in response to Gabi’s reaction.

“You’ll learn in due time Gabi. Until then, just know that Phil and Ney occasionally need some alone time, without any of the kids,” Marcelo laughed, pinching Gabi’s cheek as he finished his sentence. Bobby and Danilo joined in again, adding to the confusion on Gabi’s face as he glanced over at Phil and Ney, now moving to put their plates down at an empty table, Neymar’s hand finding it’s place around Phil once more. There was nothing fancy, Phil sat down, notably taking an extra second to do so while Neymar got them both a water bottle before joining Phil, pulling his chair up close as the two began to eat, paying little to no attention to the world around them. 

“You guys are crazy.”


	3. John Stones/Kyle Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently John is not a morning person. I was going to write another blowjob but I thought it might be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dele/Eric, Jesse/Marcus and Raheem/Leroy are all mentioned in this but it's mainly about Stonesy and Kyle

John isn’t a morning person.

He’s not a night owl either, he just prefers to wake up at what he feels is a normal time. In John’s mind being forced up and out of his very warm bed that 8 in the morning after a long night of celebrating, is not normal.

It’s more like torture really.

John trudges along, nodding to the staff members who greet him as he makes his way down to the eating area where he can hear most of his teammates socializing. Kyle had tried to stick around and walk down with him, but John had taken an entire thirty minutes to get dressed and ready for the practice session. So, Kyle had given up after about five minutes and instead went down to get John and his breakfast situated so that by the time John was walking into the dining hall looking disheveled and not ready to deal with the world, Kyle was waiting, an empty seat beside his and two plates full of warm food in front of him. Kyle waved the younger man over, holding back a laugh at John’s frown as the lanky man made his way across the hall. Various voices called out a good morning and John gave little sign of recognition, bits of laughter lighting up the room from those who were used to the early morning version of John Stones.

“Got you all set up yeah, do you want water or juice?” Kyle asked as John pulled out his chair to sit down. John stared down at the plate, not looking over at Kyle as he spoke.

“Water,” Kyle nodded and stood from his seat to go retrieve another water bottle. To anyone who hadn’t seen in before, John may have seemed cold and a tad bit rude, far from his usual happy go lucky mood on the training ground. But Kyle was used to it, had plenty of time to learn all of John’s little quirks over the past year. So, he sat back at the table, placing the water bottle before John as he opened his own, picking up his fork as John pushed around the food on his plate. “We’re doing a bit of endurance today love, you need to get some food in ya,” Kyle watched as John huffed, shoving some eggs onto his fork before feeding himself. John continued staring down at his plate, not attempting to look at or make conversation with Kyle as they ate. Kyle felt a bit annoyed with the situation but tried not to show it, grumpy John would only feed off it and now was no time to start a fight.

Once Kyle had cleaned his plate and nagged John enough for the younger man to eat most of his food, Kyle collected both sets of dishes and returned them to their place. Looking around he noticed that most of the staff were still sitting in, meaning they had to have a bit more time before training was meant to start. Walking back to the table, Kyle rolled his eyes as he saw the pout on John’s lips as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“C’mon Stonesy,” Kyle said as he pulled John’s chair out, guiding the taller man out of the chair before placing his arm around John’s back, walking him back out of the dining area and through a couple hallways to the restroom. John didn’t say a word the whole way. Kyle lead him into the single bathroom, closing the door behind him so they were both standing by the door. Before John could try to question Kyle’s actions, he was thrown off balance as the older man placed his hands on John’s hips and pushed him against the near wall. John finally looked up at Kyle, making eye contact before the shorter man leaned into him, plump lips latching onto the pale skin on John’s collarbone which was just exposed by this unzipped pullover. Kyle pulled down the zipper further, giving himself more space to work as John’s hands buried themselves in his hair. John bit back the small moans which bubbled in his throat as Kyle’s beard brushed against his chest, lips sucking the skin red before moving on quickly, never staying in one spot for too long. Kyle made sure to keep their hips a safe distance apart, not wanting to have to deal with any extra consequences considering their training which had to be starting soon. 

“Kyle,” John whispered, the word cushioned by a moan which escaped John’s lips as Kyle’s teeth brushed against his sensitive skin.

“Now you wanna talk?” Kyle muttered back, continuing his way across John’s chest until when he pulled back and looked up at the flushed man, John’s eyes looked alert and awake, his lips parted with a heavy breath as he looked down at Kyle. John opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as they both heard the distant sound of Jesse yelling through the halls. He must have been trying to get Marcus’ attention, the yells not actual words but just random noises that alerted Kyle the lads must be heading out now. Kyle smiled, pulling back from John though his hands stayed tight on John’s hips. “No more grumpy Stonesy, yeah? We got work to do,” Kyle raised an eyebrow as a small smile appeared on John’s face, his hands falling from Kyle’s head to wrap his arms around Kyle’s shoulders. “Had to do all that to get a smile out of ya!” Kyle laughed as John’s cheeks flushed, his arms pulling Kyle into a loose hug.

“Thanks mate,” John whispered into Kyle’s ear, bending his neck to nuzzle his face into Kyle. “Love ya,” he continued, squeezing his arms tight around Kyle for a moment before he pulled back, a shy smile on his lips.

“Love you too ya spoiled brat,” Kyle smirked back, causing John to let out a laugh as he pushed Kyle away, Kyle’s hands falling from John’s sides as he went to open the bathroom door. John followed him out, still buzzing from the kisses but trying to put himself into a football mindset. Kyle glanced back at him to see the happy look on John’s face as he zipped up his pullover to hide the red marks along his clavicle. Funny what a few kisses could do to change an attitude, Kyle thought as they joined the rest of the lads on the way to the gym. A couple of the more knowing ones, Raheem and Dele in particular noticed John’s silly smile and looked back at Kyle with knowing smirks. Kyle rolled his eyes, reaching out to pinch Dele’s side before running off, Dele nipping at his heels. Behind them, John and Raheem followed at a normal pace, Raheem reaching up to pinch one of John’s enflamed cheeks.

“Little too hot for ya Johnny?” Raheem laughed, jumping away as John reached out to push him. With a devious laugh Raheem ran up to join Dele who had peeled off and dropped on the yoga mats laying on the floor of the gym. Kyle rolled his eyes at the younger man as he looked back to see John entering the room. John shrugged his shoulders, the two little idiots were too fast to put actual time in chasing, and walked up to meet Kyle, following him to jump onto the bicycle next to his and begin the warm up. 

“No distracting me alright, funny business after,” Kyle joked, laughing when John reached out to poke his cheek in rebuttal. The pair continued to giggle as they cycled, unaware and uncaring of the others who watched them as they got lost in their own little world. Dele glanced over at Eric who had joined him and Raheem for stretches and nodded his head to the two.

“Oh, leave it alone, stop putting your big nose where it doesn’t belong. Someday it might get stuck,” Eric joked, laughing as Dele launched himself over Raheem to tackle the other man. Raheem laughed along with them, unable to keep himself from thinking about how the two reminded him of Leroy and himself.

The England national team was a lot of things. Family would be ranked number one. 

Complicated orgy of emotions is probably number two.


	4. Dries Mertens/Jan Vertonghen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's very hypocritical of thorgan to say but in all fairness he kind of has a point
> 
> this chapter contains my fave headcanon of all time don't judge me

“Anyone seen Jan since we got back? Or Dries for that matter?” there were few faces remaining in the hotel lobby after the team had arrived back following the match against Japan. Thierry stood by the wide couch which was currently occupied by Thorgan and Michy, the two laying out across the couch and each other as they looked up at their assistant manager.

“Probably run off already, Dries was saying something about how tired he was, and Jan looked ready to pass out on the bus,” Mousa offered, sitting up in his armchair as he glanced around the room. From the floor where he sat between Eden’s legs, Kevin’s eyebrow shot up in question at Mousa’s answer. Mousa nodded to Kevin in response as Eden took note of the interaction.

“Yeah, Dries said they were going to head in for the night. They’re probably sound asleep by now,” Kevin bit into his lip to hold back a laugh as Eden spoke, Thierry watching the three with some confusion before he shook his head.

“Alright. I’ll talk to him in the morning then. Good night guys, don’t stay out here too long,” Thierry instructed, the guys calling out in response, waiting until he was clear from the area before Kevin allowed himself to laugh.

“Sure, I bet Dries even tucked him in, they gotta be fast asleep now huh,” Michy laughed, slapping Thorgan’s thigh as the other men in the room joined in.

“Please, I really don’t want to think about that those two or any of the guys in this hotel are doing right now,” Thorgan groaned, covering his face with his hands as Eden continued to laugh at his brother, his arms wrapping around Kevin’s waist.

“Don’t let it worry you Thor, or maybe, you can let Michy worry you instead,” Kevin spoke up causing Mousa and Eden to laugh even louder, Michy chuckling as his palm lingered against Thorgan’s thigh, the man in question feeling his cheeks flush.

“Maybe we should join in all the fun, no?” Eden asked, his voice low as he leaned forward to brush his nose against Kevin’s ear. Kevin’s hand gripped Eden’s forearm around his stomach before moving to standup, pulling Eden up with him as well.

“Good night boys,” Kevin quickly gave his goodbyes before getting a hold on Eden’s wrist and pulling him in the direction of the elevators, much to the amusement of Michy and Mousa as Thorgan groaned.

“Why does this entire team do nothing but fuck each other?” Thorgan questioned, failing to see the hypocrisy as Mousa snorted, rolling his eyes as Michy glanced at him.

“Such a drama queen. I have no idea how you put up with him,” Mousa spoke, watching as Michy’s eyes wandered back to Thorgan before finding Mousa again.

“Fuck if I know.”

#

Jan gasped, hand flexing against Dries’ scalp as he tried not to pull his hair, remembering the way the shorter man had pouted the last time he had accidently lost control. Dries glanced up at him, eyes sweeping over Jan’s flushed skin from his belly to his bearded jaw, admiring the way Jan’s head was thrown back, the skin of his neck pulled tight across his throat and if Dries’ mouth wasn’t currently occupied he might take the opportunity to run his tongue along the tight skin. But alas, he stayed where he was, admiring from a distance as he smoothed his tongue over the smooth skin of Jan’s cock. One of Jan’s hands was off to his side, gripping the bedsheet for some form of stability while the other remained tangled in Dries’ newly colored hair. A deep groan rumbled from Jan’s chest as his hand pushed against Dries’ scalp, forcing the shorter man’s mouth further onto his cock. Dries let out a muffled noise of surprise before swallowing around Jan, trying to get used to the depth but as Jan felt the muscles of Dries’ throat convulse around him his hips twitched, unable to hold himself back. 

“Fuck,” Jan groaned, the expletive followed by a sharp thrust that left Dries coughing around Jan’s dick as the tip of him brushed against the back of Dries’ throat. “Fuck, fuck sorry baby, shit, I’m sorry,” Jan apologized, forcing himself to sit up as he pulled his hand away from Dries’ head, allowing the other man to pull off of him, Jan’s dick slipping from his lips. Jan watched with concern as Dries continued to cough, hand coming up to cover his mouth before he looked back up at Jan.

“Fuck Jan you could have given me some warning,” Dries complained, glaring up at Jan as he backed away from him, moving off the bed before Jan scooted down to join him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I know baby, I didn’t mean to,” Jan continued, reaching out to cup Dries’ jaw with his hand, bending down to press his lips against Dries’ cheek before Dries’ hands came to rest on his knees. The shorter man moved back between Jan’s thighs, bent at the knees so his face was at the same level as Jan’s crotch. 

“No, it’s okay. I just need some warning before you start doing that. A simple ‘hey Dries I’m going to fuck your mouth now’ would do fine,” Dries responded, a playful smile on his face as Jan pulled away to face him. Jan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Dries rolled his eyes. “Jan, if you want to, all you have to do is let me know,” Dries sat back, weight resting on his calves as he watched Jan process what he had said. The initial confusion shifting to curiosity and then lust right before his eyes. “C’mon old man, don’t you deserve a present for your goal?” Dries asked, eyes lighting up at the very thought of the wonder goal Jan had scored in their match just hours ago. Jan seemed to consider it for a moment before his hand which had been soothingly stroking Dries’ cheek slipped around to cup the back of Dries’ head.

“Hey Dries,” Jan spoke, voice low and even as his hand pressed firmly to Dries’ head, urging the other man to scoot closer to his body.

“Yes Jan?” Dries answered, licking his lips in anticipation as he neared Jan’s still hard cock.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now, yeah?” Jan still managed to make it a question but the pure dominance in his voice and his eyes and the way he handled Dries into the space between his thighs had Dries almost moaning right there.

“Yeah,” Dries whispered, angling his head up to brush his lips against Jan’s for a moment, savoring the warmth before he pulled away, wrapping his hand around Jan’s shaft and then slipping the tip of him back into his awaiting mouth. A sigh left Jan’s lips as he tangled his fingers in Dries’ hair, beginning to slowly pull the man’s mouth further onto his cock, waiting until his dick brushed against the back of Dries’ throat and then holding him there as he thrusted his hips forward. A choked moan left Dries’ mouth as Jan’s free hand came to join, grasping the side of Dries’ head, thumb brushing along his cheek as he held Dries still. The shorter man continued to moan as Jan thrusted into his hot mouth, Dries’ hand finding its way into his shorts to wrap around his dick as he swallowed around Jan causing expletives to spill out of Jan’s mouth as he delivered another sharp thrust. Dries held himself there, allowed himself to be used as his eyes fell shut, reveling in the feeling of Jan controlling his body, shoving his thick cock into Dries’ throat and holding him there as Dries fought back the initial gag reflex, his throat tightening around Jan. 

Dries’ eyes opened when Jan’s hand glided along his cheek, thumb brushing over his closed eyelid till Dries glanced up at Jan’s flushed face, moaning at the sight of Jan’s flushed skin as his ivory teeth bit into his swollen lip.

“Fuck Dries, so good baby, so fucking good,” Jan praised, his thrusts speeding up as Dries struggled to breath, rubbing himself at the same pace as he blinked away the urge to close his eyes again. “Gonna, fuck Dries, gonna come, down your fucking throat Dries,” Jan warned, muttering other curses as he stilled his thrusts, cock pressed into Dries’ throat. Dries waited, feeling the spurts of come coat his throat as he swallowed around Jan, nose rubbing against Jan’s abdomen. When Dries continued to swallow around him, the older man pulled him off his dick, trying to calm his breathing while Dries did the same. “Fuck,” Jan gasped, hands remaining around Dries head though they lingered with a softness not exhibited before.

“Fuck Jan,” Dries replied, voice cracking as he coughed. Jan moved his hands to hook around Dries’ torso, pulling him up and off his knees, back onto the bed beside Jan as he maneuvered them back onto the middle of the still clean sheets. 

“Now that was a goal celebration,” Jan declared, laughing as Dries flung an arm at him, slapping his chest before Jan once again man handled him so that Dries was lying against Jan’s flushed chest.

“God my throat is going to be fucked in the morning,” Dries complained, still cuddling into Jan’s chest despite the snarky attitude. Jan smiled as he looked down at him, arm wrapping around his back as they lie there.

“I’ll love you even with your fucked up voice,” Jan offered, giggling as Dries turned his head to gently bite into Jan’s pec.

“With the amount I suck your dick you better fucking love me jackass,” Dries shot back, words slurring slightly as he mumbled them against Jan’s skin. Jan’s hand reached up to run through Dries’ tangled hair, smiling contently as he felt Dries’ body relax against his own, the other man’s breathing evening out as he fell asleep on top of Jan.


End file.
